A Family Tradition
by darktitan245
Summary: "The terrifying faces from her past haunted her every time she closed her eyes. She couldn't take the pain anymore, the fear, and the loneliness." rated for charicture death, language, and gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A family tradition**

**Lost and found**

Bruce Wayne/batman

Richard "dick" Grayson/robin

Sawyer Capture/jinx

Wally West/kid flash

Kori Anders/starfire

Garfield Logan/beast boy

Victor Stone/cyborg

Rachel Roth/raven

Tarra Markova/Tarra

Roy Harper/speedy

Gath Allen/aqualad

Karen Beecher/bumble bee

Kole weathers/Kole

A car crash.

That's how it started, a car crash.

15 year old Sawyer Capture knew it was going to happen. She was in the car when it happened.

She and her parents had been driving back to Gathom. Her parents thought she was asleep and they started drinking. But she was awake, and see saw an upcoming hazard. The car was swerving in the road. Sawyer ducked down under the back seat.

She heard the screams of her parents. The sound of screeching metal and breaking glass echoed in her ears. She saw nothing but the darkness within her eyelids. Then it was silent.

She got out of the car. Her brown pink hair was spattered with blood. Her brown pink eyes where wide with fear. Her powers saved her from death. Police sirens where a blear in the distance. As they came into focus, she sat next to the car with her knees tucked close to her chest.

The police cars stopped. A tall, old looking man came up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Commissioner Gordon. I'm gonna have to take you down to the station for questioning, okay?"

She nodded and followed Commissioner Gordon to the car.

TTTTT

Commissioner Gordon stood outside the questioning room, where Sawyer was sitting. They found her family's history and she had no relatives alive. They had looked at her parents' will and they had left their daughter in the hands of her father's boss, Bruce Wayne.

"What do I need to know about her?" Bruce asked Commissioner Gordon.

"15 year old Sawyer Capture. Was in the car when her parents died. Blood test shows that both parents where drinking at the time of death. She managed to get by with a few cuts and some bruising. And that's all we know, but we were hoping that you could talk to her. Maybe get more answers?"

Bruce nodded and walked in the small room where Sawyer was.

She was sitting at a metal table with metal chairs. Her feet where tucked underneath her. Her knees pressed to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Bruce walked over to the table and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Hey, Sawyer," he said in a soft, sincere voice, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Hi," she said in weak voice.

"You okay?"

She shook her head.

"I didn't think so. I went through the same as you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. My parents died when I was younger than you. So," he touched her hand, "if you'll let me, I would like to be your guardian. Is that okay with you?"

She looked up and saw a father- daughter love in his eyes that see hadn't seen in her father's eyes. She nodded her head and they walked out to the limo together.

TTTTT

Forty- five minutes later they pulled up to Wayne Manor. Bruce walked Sawyer up to the door. Alfred greeted him at the door.

"Good evening, master Bruce," he said. "And this must be young mistress Sawyer."

Sawyer looked up at him, sheepishly. Bruce smiled, "Alfred, can you please take Sawyer to her room."

"But of course. Come." He led Sawyer up the large staircase. "As you can see, there are many amenities in Wayne Manor, such as the pool, and the game room. Ah, here we are your room, Mistress Sawyer. Master Bruce mentioned that you would enjoy ballet, art, music, and books. So I hope the room is to your liking. And if there is anything you need, please ask."

"Thank you, Alfred," she said walking in the room.

He nodded and closed the door.

The room was bright. The walls where painted black. A queen sized bed was on the south wall of the room. A large window, that came out the other side of the wall and had a bench with light pink pillows on it, was on the wall opposite of the door. There was an electric guitar in the corner of the room. Ballet equipment was lined up on the wall. A flat- screen TV was mounted on the wall; in front of the bed. A bunch of romance novels were lined up in selves next to the TV.

Sawyer loved the room. It was twice as big as her old apartment. But she couldn't help but cry. She run to the bed and pushed her head in the pillow. That night, she cried more than she ever did in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn to love**

Dick walked down an empty hallway in Wayne Manor; his adopted father, Bruce Wayne's, mansion. He walked past a black door and heard sobs. He stopped walking and looked at the door with a surprised look on his face. As far as he knew, this room has always been empty.

He knocked on the door softly, and a small, weak voice came from inside, "Yes?"

"Hey, it's Dick. Are you ok in there?"

"Ya. Thanks Dick."

He walked away from the door and down the stairs. He found Bruce in the den reading the newspaper.

"Uh, Bruce?"

"Yes Dick?"

"There's a girl upstairs."

"Oh, so you two have met?"

"Not exactly. Who is she?"

"Sawyer Capture. Her parents died in a car crash last night. And they left her to me. And we're going to help her."

"And the batcave?"

"She has no idea."

"She have any powers?"

"Not sure. But it's still early, we'll probably find out."

TTTTT

"Dude, why are we here? We should be with the team," Wally said. He, Dick, and Roy where standing outside Sawyer's door.

"Because, she might be a good addition to the team." Dick answered.

"Do you even know if she has powers?" Roy asked.

"No, but she seems different. I'm not even sure she speaks much English."

"I speak English fluently." A small voice from behind them said that made them jump.

It was Sawyer. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail.

She walked past them, walked into her room and closed the door. Wally and Roy stared at the door in awe. Roy finally turned back to Dick and said, "Dude, you're sister is HOT!"

"DUDE!" Dick said in surprise.

"Ya, man, get your mind out of the gutter." Wally said hitting him on the head.

"Ow. Fine let's go."

TTTTT

Sawyer was walking the perimeter of Wayne Manor when she found the batcave. She walked up to a bush and found a small opening big enough for a cat to fit though.

She crawled into the hole, into a dark tunnel. It seemed to go on forever, and then the tunnel stopped and went into a steep slid.

Sawyer fell in the batcave. She uttered to words while landing, "ow," and "wow."

She heard someone coming in and hid behind the computer. She heard Bruce and Dick's voices.

"I still think she'll find it Bruce." Dick said.

"I think we'll have time before she does." Bruce said.

"Hi, there," she said coming out from her hiding place. They jumped.

"Woe, how'd you get in her?" Dick asked.

She was about to answer when Alfred walked in and Bruce asked, "Alfred, you said you wouldn't show her the cave."

"I did not, Master Bruce, I believe she crawled through the cat door." With that he walked back out.

They looked back at Sawyer and she grinned nervously at them.

"You realize we're gonna have to kill her." Dick whispered to Bruce.

He looked at him, "we are not going to kill your sister."

"Hello, standing right here." She said from behind them.

"Okay, we need to know if you have any powers." Bruce said.

"Well, I guess I have a few." She said timidly.

"Great, let's see."

"Oh, no. Their way to dangerous."

"Fine, then use it on the dummy." He placed a plush life sized doll in front of her.

She took a deep breath and her hair turned all pink. When she opened her eyes, they where a shining pink and then she sent a hex across the room. The dummy was ripped to strides by her powers.

Bruce and Dick stared in awe at her power as her hair and eyes turned back to normal.

"So?" Sawyer asked timidly.

"I think you'd be a great addiction to my team." Dick said.

"You don't think my power is too dangerous?"

"I think we can learn to love it."


	3. Chapter 3

**School fun**

Sawyer woke up early to get to school. She already ate breakfast and was heading toward the garage. She found a black motorcycle with a note on it that said, **"Welcome to the team – D."**

She climbed on the motorcycle and drove it to jump city high. In forty- five minutes later she drove into the jump city high parking lot. People, mostly guys, were looking at her. _I don't think they know I'm a girl_, she thought to herself.

She climbed off the bike and pulled her helmet off. The guys watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her helmet on the back of the motorcycle.

Wally and Roy were part of the group of guys that were looking at Sawyer. But they thought she was a guy, too.

They were outside the parking lot when they heard her motorcycle.

"Look," Roy said gesturing toward the motorcycle, "seems like someone decided to make their own rules."

"Yep," Wally said.

"Come on." Roy grabbed Wally's arm and lead him toward a gathering crowd of guys. They saw the rider get of the bike. Once she took off the helmet, the boy hormones set in.

She wore a sleeveless pink belly shirt under a black leather jacket, black leather skinny jeans, boots, and fingerless leather gloves. The belly shirt showed her belly button ring. And she had three rings in her face; one under her right eye, one in her nose, and one on her top lip. She had a skull necklace and a set of headphones. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

Wally and Roy smiled and stared at her as she walked through the crowd. A few whistles were heard from the guys, but she didn't seem to notice.

Roy had a smirk on his face, as Wally had a loving smile. Finally, Roy said, "Wow, bad girl. Nice. This should be fun."

"Ya." But Wally wasn't really listening. He was thinking about how she, Sawyer, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Before he knew it, he saw Roy almost jogging toward the school. This was going to be an interesting day.

TTTTT

Sawyer walked up to her locker without getting totally trampled by guys. She was gathering her books for class when Roy came up beside her and said, "Hello beautiful."

"Goodbye desperate," she said closing her locker door.

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that."

"Wow, I wish I cared," she said sarcastically. She walked off to her first class.

TTTTT

Her first class was algebra2 with Dick. Unfortunately, Roy also had that class. So, she took the seat in the back, as far away from people as possible.

As she sat down, she caught a gleam of Wally West. She saw his spiky red hair, his black t- shirt, and his blue jeans. She saw him nod at her and she gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes. Earning a smirk from Wally.

The bell rang and the teacher came in and the lesson started.

TTTTT

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Sawyer saw Dick next to the lockers talking to a short, blond girl. She walked up behind them and said, "Hey Dick."

He turned and smiled at her, "Hey Sawyer."

She looked the girl up and down, "who's the fruit loop?"

The girl looked at her and said in an annoying high voice, "um, excuse me, who are you, an old girlfriend?"

Sawyer looked like she was going to puke. "You know what Kitten, maybe you should go," Dick said leading Sawyer away from Kitten.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Ya," Sawyer said, "it's just, ever since the accident; I've been having some dizzy spells. But I'm sure I'm fine."

Dick nodded, "ok. Well, I'll see you at lunch. Later, sis."

"Later bro."

TTTTT

Later that day, Sawyer ran into Kitten, and Barbra Gorgon. She was walking in an empty hallway when they came up to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Upper East Side," Kitten said.

"Wow, if I had a penny for every time I heard that," Sawyer said back.

"We saw you talking to Dick, and just wanted to say that he's ours," Barbra said.

"Don't worry, his just my brother."

"Just stay away from him."

Kitten knocked the books out of her hands and they headed towards their lockers.

Sawyer bent down and began picking up her books, when a strong hand reached down and grab it before she did. She looked up and saw Wally in front of her. She could feel herself blush as he smiled at her. She got back on her feet and Wally handed her the book.

"Uh, thanks," she stammered.

"Don't mention it. And hey, don't let them get to you. They just hate you because you're smarter and prettier."

Sawyer giggled, "Don't worry about them for me. I can take care of my own problems, um…"

"Wally. And you are?"

"Sawyer."

"Well, Sawyer, may I have the honor of walking you to lunch?" he said offering his arm for her.

She giggled, "Why of course." She took his arm. But before they left the hallway, Sawyer sent a hex toward the lockers that caused them fly open and she heard to high pieced freighted squeals.

TTTTT

"So, Dick's your brother?" Wally asked as he and Sawyer walked to lunch.

"Ever since yesterday," Sawyer answered.

"Your parents leave you, of something?"

"No, car crash."

"Oh, drunk driving?"

"No, they hit a beer truck."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I can still remember my mom looking at me as I was in my crib saying, "goodnight my little drunkin' mistake"

"I can't believe you remember that from when you where a baby."

"Whoever said baby? They didn't get me a real bed till I was eight."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Oh, there they are."

He led her to the table where Dick and his friends were sitting. Next to Dick sat a tan, emerald-eyed, red head. Kori Anders, as Sawyer was told. She wore a holographic ring that hide the alien her, Starfire.

A Goth girl, Rachel Roth, was sitting next to Kori. She had black hair with purple high lights. And eyes so dark blue, they almost looked violet. She also had a holographic ring on to hide her true identity, Raven.

Almost everyone at the table was wearing those holographic rings. The only ones not wearing the rings were: Dick, Jericho Wilson, Roy Harper, Wally and Sawyer.

Gar Logan or Beast boy, was sitting next to Rachel. He had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes.

Victor Stone, Cyborge, sat on the opposite side of the table. He was bald and had chocolate eyes.

Jericho Wilson sat next to Victor. He had curly blonde hair and green eyes.

Kole Weathers sat next to Jericho. She had light orange hair and light blue eyes.

Garth Allan, aqualad, sat next to Roy. His long dark was tied back in a small ponytail. He wore the holographic ring to hide his gills and made his black eyes look normal and an ocean blue color.

Wally and Sawyer sat next to each other. Wally sat in between Roy and Sawyer. Not that Sawyer didn't mind, Roy on the other hand…

"Well, Dick. Who is this young thing?" Victor asked gesturing toward Sawyer.

"She is my sister Sawyer Capture. Sawyer these are my friends."

She waved at them. They waved back at her. Roy still had that smirk on his face. Sawyer noticed and rolled her eyes at him.

TTTTT

Sawyer walked in the parking lot to her bike when Wally caught up to her.

"Hey," he said as he ran up to her.

"Going somewhere, speed racer?" she said not even looking at him.

He chuckled, "not really."

"Well then," she said getting on her bike, "I bid you… later."

"Wait, I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?"

She sighed as she put on her helmet, "Wally, you don't want to get mixed up with a girl like me. I'm sorry."

He tied to stop her but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunting past**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sawyer groaned as she came in the living room of the manor from the garage.

"I see, you're home from school," Bruce said from behind his newspaper, "how was it?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! He's the most selfish, inconsiderate… AAAAHHHH!"

"So I'm guessing not well?"

"Oh, not only that, no, guys kept coming up to me with the same lines on me that I've already heard twenty times… today."

"Okay. So who is this selfish, inconsiderate . . . ?"

"Oh, that would be Wally West."

Bruce was silent.

"I'll take your stunned silence as 'I know him'. Have you seen Dick?"

"He's with the Titans. I think they're down in the bat-cave today?"

Bruce got up and walked over the big grandfather clock next to the fireplace. He pushed a hidden button on the side of it and it opened out, reviling a large elevator. Sawyer and Bruce rode down the elevator to the bat-cave.

TTTTT

The bat-cave was dark with only some light in the middle of the room. All the titans and two other robins shod in the light. Bruce cleared his throat, and introduced her to the team. The names of the other two robins were 17 year old Jason Todd and 16 year old Tim Drake.

Jason and Tim turned around and saw a, mocha skinned brown and pink haired beauty with brown and pink eyes. Bruce introduced her as Sawyer, but said nothing to them about adopting her; like he did with them and Dick.

Jason, who would date anything with a pulse, came up to her and said, "Sawyer, huh? So do you have any powers or," he leaned in real close to her, "are you going to make us guess?"

At first she thought about punching him then and there, and then she got a thought. An evil smirk made its way on her face. Her eyes turned that shinny pink color and her hair turned completely pink. Her mocha shin turned white. She sent him a hex that pushed him into a wall in the cave.

He ground in pain as she turned back to normal. Dick came up to her smiling as he said, "you don't know how long I've been waiting to see that happen. Anyway, since you're on the team, you'll need a name, and an outfit. First things first, name?"

Sawyer thought for a few minutes, "How 'bout Jinx."

"Why Jinx?"

"It's what my parents called me when I was born."

"Charming."

"Very. So how's the boy blunder over there?" she asked pointing to Jason.

"That is our brother, Jason. But he doesn't know you're his sister."

"That would explain a lot. Well, might as well have fun with it."

Jason was getting up from his hit. Sawyer walked by him; her hips moving as she walked. He couldn't help but stair (being a guy and all). She kept walking past him, until he ran up to her and said, "Well we never formally met, Jason Todd." He extended his hand.

"Sawyer Capture," she said as she shook it, "and I'm not one for mixed relationships."

"What, the Indian and American?"

"Gifted and remedial. And I also don't think it's right to date my new brother." She walked away without another word.

TTTTT

Sawyer came back to the bat-cave 20 minutes later. She was wearing something different, though. She wore a black, long sleeved, witch-like dress, black and purple leggings, and black combat boots. Her skin was pale and her hair and eyes stayed the color pink from her powers.

Batman was at the computer talking to an older man in a white and gold robe. Jinx walked behind batman, and the man on the screen saw her and smirked. "Why, hello Jinx. What are you doing there?"

"What the fuck do you want Blood!" Jinx yelled at him.

"Know there's no need for fowl language."

"Okay. What the fucking hell do you want, you bastard?" she said with a fake, sweet smile.

"Just checking up on one of my favorite students."

"I don't need anyone to check up on me. Especially you." She yelled punching the keyboard of the bat computer.

"Well. I just wanted you to know that I and your old classmates are in town and we would LOVE to pay you, and your little friends, a visit."

Jinx's skin turned a sickly pail color as Blood's image flashed from the screen. Jinx's legs weakened and her knees locked together. She began to faint when kid flash caught her.

"Whoa, I got you Jinxy," he said as he sat her in a chair next to the computer. Batman and the titans gathered around her. Her eyes where wide with fear as she looked up at Batman. She clung to him and cried into his chest.

"Please," she cried through her tears. "You have to protect me. You… you can't let them find me."

"We won't, I promise. We won't let them find you," he said in a protective voice.

"Y- You can't promise me that, Bruce. No one can and no one could. He's too powerful."

"Jinx? Why are you so scared of him?" kid flash asked. "What is your history with this guy?"

She looked up from her crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from her weeping.

"H-he's the m-man that killed my parents."

TTTTT

**A/N yes plot-twist. Take that laws of writing. And I would also like to give a shout out to all that reviewed on all my stories. I'd like to give a special shout out to my bestest friend, that's read all my stories and reviewed on almost all of them, ebluvavatar! **

**Side note to ebluvavatar: WRITE SOME STORIES GIRL! GET SOME IDEAS AND TYPE. EVEN IF IT'S TERRIBLE, NOT THAT IT WILL BE, SOME OF THE AUTHERS CAN'T WRITE SQUAT. NO AFEANCE TO OTHERS READING THIS, BUT IT WAS MEANT FOR EBLUVAVATAR! SO YOU WEREN'T ALOUD TO READ THE SIDE NOTE UNLESS YOU'RE HER! **

**PEACE OUT MY BITCHES! =P**


End file.
